


Cold and Helpless

by DaisyDooooo



Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daniel’s a sweetheart, December 2020 series, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, dousy, stray cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Daniel brings a stray cat home.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036848
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Cold and Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Entry 20 of this aos Christmas thing that I’m doing! Look at me not posting at one in the morning! This is just Daniel being a little softie! Hope you love you!

“Honey,” Daniel called as he walked through the front door, escaping the vicious River’s End winter, “I’m home.”

Daisy poked her head out of their home office to see him. He had one hand in his coat and the other hand was occupied by the grocery bag full of wine and cheese that he was tasked to get on his way home. She walked over to him with a questioning look.“Hey, babe,” she gave him a quick peck on the lips. He didn’t lean down as much as normal, Daisy suspected it had something to do with whatever was in his coat. “What’s up?”

“Umm,” he hesitated, “nothing.” He was only able to keep up the rouge for a second before they were interrupted by a helpless mew. “Ok, there might be a cat in my coat,” he came clean.

Daisy blinked at him, definitely not expecting that. “What?”

He pushed down the zipper of his coat a couple inches and lifted a puffy orange kitten out. It was so small that it fit in one of his hands with ease. “I found her a in the grocery store park in lot.” Daisy gently reached out and touched the kitten, feeling that it was absolutely freezing, then looked up at Daniel for the whole story.

He continued, “I was walking back to the car, and I heard something crying around the corner. I went to check on it and there was a box with three cats in it and this was the only one that didn’t run away from me when I tried to help it.”

She beamed at him. _Of course he went to check on them_ , she thought. “So, you just picked up a stray cat?”

“It was so cold it was shivering. It was the smallest one of the bunch, she probably didn’t get much food.” He brought the kitten to his face and rubbed his cheek over its fur, trying to give it as much body heat as possible.

“Daniel,” she started softly, “We don’t exactly have things to take care of a cat here.”

He looked up at her with wide begging eyes, “I went back in the store and got some food and other things that she might need.” Daisy still seemed dubious. “Come on, Dais, It’s Christmas.”

“Ok,” she gave in, “We can keep her.”

“Yay!” he cheered before moving the kitten so he could look in her eyes, “You get to stay with us.” He thrust the kitten towards Daisy, “I’ll go get the rest of the stuff from the car. You hold her.” 

She hesitantly took the tiny animal into her arms. Sitting down on the couch, she adjusted so that the cat was resting on her chest. The little cat promptly fell asleep, causing Daisy’s heart to melt.

When Daniel came back in and saw the two cuddling together, he asked, “So, you’re happy about the cat?”

“Oh, yeah,” she answered smugly, “We are totally best friends now.”


End file.
